


Human

by Faramirlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien!Cas, M/M, MIB!au, Men in Black - Freeform, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an alien who needs Dean to teach him how to be human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

Dean could totally get fired for this. Worse than fired. Wiped and dumped into a life he’s never lived with no memory of who he used to be and what he used to. Of who he needs to protect. That would suck balls.

“Dean, is that you?”

“Jeez, Cas. If it’s not me you shouldn’t be letting anyone know you’re here.”

“Sorry, Dean.”

Cas shuffled into view, looking sad and pouting a little. From a distance there was very little differentiating Cas from being human but Dean knew that delicate whorls and ridges were hidden by the cuffs of his shirt, on closer inspection the fluffy brown hair on top of his head was closer to feathers than hair and under his pale delicate skin, his blood pumped a deep purple.

“Aw dude. Lose the pout and come help me do dinner.”

When Cas smiled it was like the sun breaking through on a dull, cloudy day and Dean felt warmed by it.

“That’s very beautiful, Dean.”

“Eeesh, Cas. Not cool. No reading that chick flick shit out of my head. I didn’t mean it.”

Cas nodded but the smile didn’t dim in the slightest and Dean knew he was fooling nobody.

“Has Sam been by at all?”

“No, he informed me that he felt it appeared strange to be visiting your apartment when you were not present. He thought it best for you to invite him around after work so as to maintain the pretence of you living alone.”

“Oh, that’s fair I guess,” Dean pulled some vegetables out of the shopping back and handed them to Cas for chopping, “what you been doing with yourself all day?”

“Learning.”

“You haven’t been studying porn again have you?”

“No, however Sam informs me that I am well within my rights to observe pornography if I find it interesting. You do.”

“Yeah well, that’s different. And I don’t watch it anymore anyway.”

“In what way is it different?”

“You’re so young, Cas. So innocent. For all we know you’re a baby by your species standard. Just… it doesn’t seem right.”

“Is that why you have not yet attempted to instigate sexual intercourse with me?”

“Shit!” Dean yelped as he dropped the frying pan and stir-fry chicken went everywhere.

They both stared at the spilt food for a moment before moving to clear it up. Dinner was rescued and eaten and they had settled on the couch to watch crap TV before Cas asked again.

“Is it because you believe I am too young to give true consent that you do not attempt to pursue a romantic relationship with me?”

This time it was Dean’s beer that suffered from his surprised.

“Dude! You can’t just ask people shit like that.”

“I do not understand why not. You have no broached the subject and Sam was only able to _suggest_ answers when I questioned him.”

“You asked Sam about this?!”

“Yes, he is my only friend, besides you. I have nobody else to ask about human customs.”

“Cas-”

“No, Dean. I can understand how to operate the toaster by myself. And the television. I have taught myself English, how to dress like a human, how to eat and sleep and shower and brush my teeth. I can learn all these things alone but I needed this to be explained to me. Sam has helped me to understand that I am in love with you and wish to have a sexual relationship with you but I do not understand how you feel because you do not tell me. I cannot do this alone but if you cannot help me then I can no longer stay.”

It seemed that little outburst had been building inside Cas for some time and he was left panting and wild eyed.

“I don’t… Cas.”

“I wish to be alone now Dean. If you would excuse me.”

“No. Shit. Cas you can’t just say stuff like that and leave.”

“I know you do not approve of me reading your thoughts Dean but I cannot block the fear you are feeling. You do not desire me as I thought you did and you are afraid I will force you.”

Before Cas could try to leave again, Dean reached out to catch his wrist.

“This is why I don’t like you reading my feeling. It’s not that I don’t like you to know how I feel, it’s that you get it wrong. I’m not afraid of that, I’m afraid of losing you. Of you going back to your planet and leaving me here, broken hearted because I love you. I love you so much, Cas, and it’d break me to lose you.”

The kiss that followed was, compared to some of Dean’s past kisses, pretty bad. Cas had no idea what he was doing, barely moving his lips and not closing his eyes but it was still perfect.

“That was bad, wasn’t it?” Cas asked, cheeks flushing a deep purple and ducking his face to avoid Dean’s eyes.

“Hey, Cas. Look at me. Yeah, you’ve got no idea what you’re doing, but that’s fine. I’ll teach you.”

“Thank you, Dean. I know you’ll look after me.”

“Always.”


End file.
